


Другим на воспитание

by medichka_shani



Category: Lost, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Mini, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клэр была похищена не Другими</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другим на воспитание

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн 1 сезона "Остаться в живых", 3 сезона "Однажды в сказке"

Беда приходит ночью. Клэр просыпается от легчайшего прикосновения — будто спланировала на лицо паутинка, каких полно в джунглях, мазнула по носу и по губам, — моргает и в тусклом свете костра видит над собой глаза. Огромные лукавые глаза, слегка раскосые, курносый нос, дерзкие губы. Клэр ощущает чужое дыхание на своем лице. Кажется, пахнет фруктами.

— А?.. — говорит она, и в следующую секунду ей уже зажимают рот, грубо и сильно. Другая рука шарит по ней, по беззащитному животу, и Клэр брыкается, сводит колени, но с нее не пытаются ни стащить штаны, ни задрать майку. Вместо этого происходит другое, ужасное: Клэр чувствует тепло под исследующей ее рукой, а затем — она не понимает как, не понимает, не понима… — эта узкая твердая ладонь ныряет сквозь ее плоть. Бултых! — и оказывается там, в животе. И сжимается; и сразу в ответ протестующе начинает пинаться ребенок.

— Славные потеряшки, — шепчет над ухом насмешливый голос, пока она извивается и беззвучно орет в зажимающую ей рот ладонь. – Жди меня. Я скоро приду.

Когда на крик Клэр прибегают все остальные, она не может ни слова выговорить, пытаясь справиться с сердцебиением и такими же бешеными пинками внутри живота.

— Я не видела, не видела, кто это был, было темно, — кричит она наконец в настороженные лица Чарли и Джека. — Но он точно хотел что-то сделать с моим ребенком! Он сунул руку ко мне в живот!

И, конечно же, слышит в ответ:

— Это был сон.

***

Они с Чарли возвращаются на пляж через лес, Клэр волочет за собой сумку. Она растеряна, напугана и зла, живот все еще отдает тянущей болью. Клэр часто гладит и трет его. И все-таки спазмы ее настигают, и, пока Чарли сжимает ей руку и повторяет: «Все будет хорошо, дыши, я позову Джека, ты, главное, не бойся!», в ушах все еще звучит тот мурлыкающий голос: «Я скоро приду за тобой».

— Нет, — говорит она. — Нет, Чарли, не оставляй меня!

Но он уже мчится прочь, перепрыгивая через поваленные стволы и папоротник, и Клэр, обессиленная, прислоняется спиной к покрытому мхом стволу пальмы и закрывает глаза. И пропускает миг, когда из зарослей на поляну шагает тот парень.

Он не очень высокий, но ладно сложен, у него широкие плечи и тонкая талия. Руки, опущенные вдоль туловища, расслаблены, но Клэр чувствует: это обманчивое спокойствие, неподвижность готовой к броску дикой кошки. Клэр не может понять, мальчишка он, юноша или подросток — у него звонкий смех, взрослый жестокий взгляд и обворожительная улыбка. И он говорит:

— Привет, девочка. Хочешь поиграть с нами?

Крик Клэр взвивается под кроны деревьев и тонет в верхнем ярусе леса.

***

— Пожалуйста, — говорит она, когда он подталкивает ее в деревянную клетку. Клетка такая низкая, что Клэр приходится вползать в нее на четвереньках. — Отпустите. Мне нужно к Джеку, он врач. Мне скоро рожать…

Ее похититель запирает за ней дверцу клетки, касается разбитой губы — Клэр его приложила — морщится и тут же ухмыляется.

— Нам здесь не нужен врач. Мы на Острове, а Остров сам лечит. Что до него… — он указывает на живот Клэр, та заслоняется коленями и локтями. — Ничего страшного, если он поспешит. Здесь его ждут игры и новые товарищи. Разве не об этом мечтают все мальчишки?..

Он широким жестом обводит молчаливые фигуры, толпящиеся вокруг клетки. Клэр шарит взглядом по изношенным темным балахонам, угрюмым лицам, уродливым шрамам. Они все очень молоды, эти парни, но ей жутко думать о том, в какие игры они здесь играют.

Клэр зажмуривается, будто это может помочь. Она знает, что с сумасшедшими нужно разговаривать доброжелательно, и старается изо всех сил, но… Ее волокли через лес с мешком на голове, она страшно устала, охрипла, напугана и хочет писать.

— Я могу умереть, если роды начнутся здесь, в клетке, — говорит она, и губы ее дрожат. — Или ребенок умрет. Пожалуйста, мальчики… Зачем я вам, я толстая, я беременная…  
Клэр несет околесицу, вцепившись в рейки клетки, и похититель внезапно присаживается на корточки, накрывает ее кисть своей. Клэр отдергивает руку.

— Ты мама, — ласково говорит он. — Это здорово. Нам как раз нужна мамочка, правда, Феликс?

Вокруг раздается глумливое хихиканье, и самый жуткий из парней согласно кивает. А их предводитель склоняет голову на бок, заглядывает в лицо Клэр и обаятельно улыбается. Слегка оттопыренные уши и раскосые глаза придают ему сходство с эльфом. Гребаным эльфом с гребаного острова.

Его улыбка — приветливая, словно он разговаривает с младенцем.

— Будь послушной мамочкой и не порти игру. Хотя бы пока не родишь. Ну, а если будешь вести себя плохо, мы сами достанем мальчика из тебя.

Слушать это выше ее сил.

— С чего ты взял, что там мальчик? — слабо говорит она.

Его улыбка становится шире.

— Потому что это мой Остров, Клэр Литтлтон, и я знаю все о каждом ребенке на нем. У тебя мальчик, от которого ты отказалась до его рождения, поэтому его место здесь. Среди Пропащих.

Он машет и парни натягивают канат, привязанный к крыше клетки. Клеть поднимается над поляной, сильно раскачиваясь. Клэр вжимается в прутья лицом.

— Пожалуйста, — просит она, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Пощади.  
— Ни за что, — щурится он, уперев руки в бока. — Ты сама почти еще ребенок, Потеряшка Клэр, безотцовщина. Здесь тебе самое место. Здесь ты и останешься.

И Клэр остается в клетке.

***

Дни и ночи сменяют друг друга, как один затянувшийся дурной сон. По ночам Клэр дрожит в клетке, днем жарится на солнце. У нее облезли плечи и нос, волосы свалялись в колтун, несколько раз ее поливало дождями — Клэр, плюнув на часовых, приноровилась стирать под тропическим ливнем трусы и майку. Она не голодает — жареного мяса, рыбы и фруктов ей приносят в великом множестве, воду тоже дают по первому слову, выпускают под конвоем в кусты. Больше всего ее мучает невозможность как следует размять руки, ноги и пристроить на что-нибудь голову. Больше всего радует, что тонус матки прекратился сам по себе.

Клэр болтает ногой, смотрит, как утренние лучи, просачиваясь между рейками, рисуют на коже ее ног полоски. Начинается новый день в джунглях. Клэр слегка потеряла им счет.

— Королевская Аналостанка, — говорит она, обдирая с рук пленки отслоившейся кожи. — Я — как эта гребаная Аналостанка. Жирею, тупею…

Мальчик с копьем, дежурящий под ее деревом, пожимает плечами, и Клэр спрашивает его:

— Ты что, не читал про трущобную кошку?..

Она пересказывает ему «Рассказы о животных». Потом женский роман, который читала в аэропорту. Два выпуска «Икс-менов», которые видала у Уолта. Потом, из мстительности — «Повелителя мух».

К ночи под ее деревом сидят на корточках уже десять мальчиков. Они разжигают факелы, чистят рыбу, занимаются оружием и очень внимательно слушают. Джунгли вокруг живут своей тайной жизнью. В них каждую минуту что-то рождается, что-то умирает. Клэр гладит свой выпуклый живот.

— Колыбельная самолетов, — она лежит на боку, свернувшись калачиком — на спине неудобно, живот подпирает желудок и сразу начинает мучить изжога. — Мне снился мобиль над детской кроваткой — несколько маленьких самолетов. На каждом было написано «Ошеаник». Я пережила катастрофу, вы, маленькие ублюдки. А вы как здесь очутились?

Парни молчат, Клэр видит, как белеют в сумерках их запрокинутые вверх лица. Клэр уже заметила, что они не обижаются на «ублюдков». Наоборот, им словно нравится, когда она ведет себя достаточно грубо. Авторитарно.

— Мы прилетели, — вдруг подает голос самый первый, самый молодой мальчик. — Все в разное время, давно уже. Нас перенес…

На него шикают. Страшный светловолосый Феликс дает ему подзатыльник. Клэр не видела, когда он подошел, но почему-то радуется. Ей кажется: то, что их заинтересовали рассказы — это ее маленькая победа.

— Не скучно вам здесь? Чем вы занимаетесь? Почему вы не вышли к нам на пляж?  
— Мы воюем, — подает кто-то голос. — Нам не скучно.

Клэр почему-то не сомневается, что это вранье.

— Расскажи еще что-нибудь, мамочка, — просит один, здоровущий тип с перевязанным глазом.  
— Дай банан, — требует Клэр. — Но сперва спустите меня вниз. Я хочу пописать.

Они выполняют все ее просьбы. Выбравшись из кустов, Клэр обнаруживает, что в клетке появился тюфяк под голову. Когда она устает говорить, ей дают отдохнуть. Мальчишки устраивают возню под ее клеткой, борьбу, переходящую в драку. Клэр прикрикивает на них сверху, чтоб прекратили.

Однажды она словно встряхивается, смотрит на солнце из-под руки, переводит взгляд на часового и кричит:

— Эй, ты. Сколько прошло времени? Сколько дней я уже здесь?

Мальчишка молчит, и тогда Клэр начинает раскачивать клетку, с риском обрушиться вниз. Парень мнется, потом оглядывается по сторонам и шепчет:

— Почти десять дней.  
— Насколько велик Остров? — спрашивает Клэр. Бьет по дну клетки. — Почему меня все еще не нашли?!

Парнишка запрокидывает голову и Клэр видит его изможденное лицо и светлые, будто выгоревшие глаза. Тоскливые глаза.

— Потому что тебя никто не ищет, мамочка. Так же, как и нас.

Клэр молчит, а потом протискивает руку сквозь прутья пола, тянется растопыренными пальцами вниз. Мальчик в ответ тоже робко вытягивает руку навстречу ей. Им удается два раза соприкоснуться кончиками пальцев. Это как заговор. Заговор потерянных детей.

Еще через день Клэр просыпается от того, что по ее шее что-то ползет. Хлопнув по этому месту, она обнаруживает крошечного паука.

— Ну вот, — бормочет она, ощущая, как начинает гореть и опухать в месте укуса. — Кажется, я умру.  
Она начинает заваливаться набок, и, падая, слышит, как Феликс кричит: «Питер! Питер!»

«Кто это — Питер? — удивляется Клэр, царапая горло. — Ах да. Это тот самый, который притащил меня сюда».

И мир вокруг очень быстро темнеет.

***

Она приходит в себя на одеяле. Голова ее лежит на бедре сидящего со скрещенными ногами Питера. Его рука по-хозяйски покоится у нее на плече, играет с прядью волос. В голове у Клэр все еще словно плавают обрывки какого-то тумана.

— Мамочка проснулась, — улыбается Питер. Чешет ее за ухом, как собаку. — Я же говорил, на Острове никто не умирает без моего ведома.

От него пахнет костром, острым юношеским потом, цветами. Клэр чихает. Пропащие Мальчишки, столпившиеся вокруг них, смеются. Клэр ощупывает шею и обнаруживает, что опухоль почти полностью спала. Ей уютно, тепло, и она может как следует вытянуть ноги. Она снова чихает.

— Это пыльца, — говорит Питер. Клэр думает, какой приятный у него голос: нежный и веселый, детский и взрослый одновременно. Свободной рукой Питер подносит к губам гармошку и высвистывает грустную мелодию.

«Музыка самолетов», — думает Клэр и зевает. Пропащие начинают тихонько притоптывать, но не выдерживают и быстро срываются в пляс. Их танец — это бешеные прыжки через костер, в молчании, все быстрей и быстрее. Иногда они сталкиваются, схватываются в драку, но клубки тел быстро распадаются и продолжается танец. Языки огня скрывают от Клэр гибкие силуэты. По поляне мечутся тени.

Над лесом волной прокатывается томительный металлический звук. Клэр цепенеет, приподнимается на локте. Она знает этот звук и может поклясться: в лесу уже наверняка начинают ломаться деревья.

— Это Монстр, — шепчет она и прижимается к плечу Питера. — Надо бежать.

Питер косится на нее и легонько щелкает по лбу.

— Не бойся, нам он не грозит, — от его улыбки так и веет безмятежностью. Клэр рассеянно думает, что так хорошо и спокойно ей впервые с того дня, как она очутилась на Острове. — Это наша охрана.  
— Питер! — на поляну вбегает самый молодой из мальчишек. — Там этот, лысый, который ищет ее, и другой, уже довольно близко!  
— Локк? — Клэр подбрасывает, будто пружиной. Туман в голове проясняется. — Это Локк! Он меня ищет! И Чарли!  
— Сядь немедленно, мамочка, — говорит сквозь зубы Питер, и Клэр замирает, потому что в живот ей смотрит заряженный самострел. — Вижу, тебе совсем полегчало. Это хорошо, а то мы уже думали, что пора доставать из тебя мальчишку.

Он больше не улыбается. Клэр сжимает кулаки. А потом разворачивается и бежит в джунгли.

Она успевает сделать пять-шесть шагов, а потом врезается в невесть как очутившегося перед ней Питера.

Разворачивается — и снова сталкивается с ним.

— Хочешь поиграть? — спрашивает он. Клэр толкает его в грудь, норовит ударить по улыбающимся губам.

Кто-то перехватывает ее за плечо, заламывает руку. Феликс.

— Отвали, не лезь! — гаркает Питер. — Она сама напросилась. Смотри!

Он делает быстрое, почти незаметное движение, и Клэр икает. И с изумлением смотрит на руку Питера, по самый браслет на запястье вдвинутую в ее грудную клетку.

— Сюрприз, — улыбается Питер. Клэр больно, ужасно больно. В груди горячо… Это похоже на то, с чего все началось, но гораздо больнее. А потом Питер делает «чпо-ок!» — и Клэр не верит глазам: на обращенной к ней ладони лежит багрово-красное, сокращающееся сердце. С каждым сокращением из него с разных сторон с плеском выбрасывается струя.

— Ай! — Клэр ослабевает, хватаясь за грудь. Она упала бы, если бы не Феликс.  
— Я могу сжать пальцы, — говорит Питер, не отводя от Клэр своих кошачьих прищуренных глаз. — Тогда ты умрешь. Могу с помощью сердца управлять твоим телом, могу послать тебя убить лысого и твоего жалкого дружка. Могу заставить тебя смотреть, как я вот так достаю из тебя ребенка. Посмотрим, какое у него будет сердце, когда он подрастет. На моем Острове я могу все.

— Питер, — говорит у нее за спиной Феликс. Как кажется Клэр, умоляюще.  
— Если не хочешь сдохнуть, скажи «Питер, я больше не буду портить игру».  
— Я не буду портить игру, Питер, — шепчет Клэр. Ноги у нее подкашиваются.  
— Смотри у меня! — и Питер с размаху бьет ее по грудной клетке. Клэр вздрагивает, а потом переводит взгляд вниз. На майке нет ни капли крови.

Питер приподнимает ей подбородок и, шагнув навстречу, очень нежно дотрагивается до ее губ своими.

— Это называется «поцелуй», — делится он с Клэр, улыбаясь. — Я дарю его тебе, Клэр Литтлтон. Вместе с твоей жизнью.  
— Запри ее в спаленке, — смутно доносится до Клэр, а потом Феликс, поддерживая, ведет ее к клетке.

Вечер сменяется ночью, ночь утром, а утро — днем.

Только вот Клэр больше не разговаривает с мальчишками.

***

Очередным утром она не обнаруживает ни завтрака, ни часового.

Отчаявшись докричаться до Пропащих, Клэр задремывает, обняв колени, и просыпается от того, что клетка начинает крениться и опускаться. Кто-то наклоняется над прутьями. Отпирает дверцу.

Девушка. Такая же потрепанная и загорелая, как все.

— Пора тебе топать на пляж, — говорит она, помогая Клэр выбраться из клетушки. — Ты становишься невменяемой и скоро наскучишь Питеру, и тогда он от тебя избавится. Сегодня хороший день — тут изрядная суматоха. Все ищут новенького мальчишку. Про тебя еще долго не вспомнят.

— Уолт? — спрашивает Клэр, вяло двигая ногами. Икроножные мышцы сводит судорога.

Кроме Уолта, она не знает на Острове «новых мальчишек».

— Да нет, какой-то другой, особенный мальчик. Ну же, шевелись, шевелись!  
— Кто ты? — Клэр неловко ковыляет за спасительницей. Она подозревает в происходящем какой-то подвох, но не может решить. что смущает ее больше. — Я не знала, что с ними есть девушки! Почему ты не в клетке?!  
— Потому что я не их «мамочка». Я их фея, — кривится девушка, опираясь на копье. Дурацкая прическа-хвост на макушке согласно кивает вместе с ней, как колокольчик.  
— Убегай!

Клэр в нерешительности останавливается у кустов.

— Ты со мной не пойдешь? Я не знаю, в какой стороне пляж!  
— Да иди же ты, дура, я не хочу, чтобы он нас здесь застукал, — говорит девушка, и ее миловидное кукольное лицо искажается от ярости. — Если не хочешь, чтобы тебя выпотрошили, беги! Беги!

Клэр не надо упрашивать.

***

Несколько часов все идет благополучно: она пересекает вброд две речки и плоскогорье, обходит стороной свернувшуюся на пне змею и вовремя замечает плохо замаскированную яму, но когда Клэр снова углубляется в лес, между лиан за ее спиной прокатывается шелест. Будто одновременно шепчут несколько человек. Клэр отчаянно вертит головой, и ей кажется, что между деревьями стелится какой-то черный дым.

«потеряшка» «она ждет ребенка» «заберут ребенка» «оторвет ее тень» «он идет» «убегай» «миленькая» «убегай» «потерянная овечка» «заберет» «он идет» «беги Клэр беги»

Еще ей чудится, что последний голос — голос ее отца.

«заберет твою жизнь»

И когда с металлическим лязгом и грохотом, сопровождаемым треском сучьев, справа и слева от нее начинают взмывать вверх деревья, выдернутые из земли с корнем, осыпая плауны и папоротники землей и ломаными ветвями, Клэр срывается с места и бежит, бежит что есть сил. А за спиной у нее разверзается светопреставление.

Она мчится и ветки хлещут по ее плечам, по лицу, по рукам, которыми она поддерживает живот. Голые ноги так и мелькают, сердце колотится, низ живота будто каменеет.

Косогор уходит из-под ног. Клэр катится кувырком, закрываясь руками. Кусты под горкой проламываются под ее весом, и она падает лицом вниз, прямо рядом с чьими-то высокими кожаными сапогами. Съеживается и скулит.

Лес позади и вокруг трещит громче и громче. Волнами накатывает металлический рев. Клэр прикрывает голову руками. Внезапно становится тихо.

Клэр поднимает испачканное землей лицо, переворачивается на бок, опираясь на локоть. Смотреть — страшно, не смотреть — еще страшнее.

Человек, к ногам которого она рухнула, никуда не убегает. Он стоит, невысокий и худощавый, одетый в странного вида пальто — господи, это же гребаный камзол — из чешуйчатой кожи. Перед ним, с той стороны, откуда примчалась Клэр, клубится огромный хвост черного дыма. И чернота, затопившая поляну, пульсирующая и переливающаяся, заканчивается подобием жала, раздвоенного змеиного языка, и это жало вьется напротив лица человека. Клэр тихо дышит, глядя снизу вверх в морщинистое, властное лицо. Поперек правой глазницы у него тянутся жирные, словно нарисованные сажей полосы. Будто человек этот раскрасил лицо, выйдя на тропу войны.

А потом что-то происходит, и черный дым шарахается в сторону, будто получив невидимую оплеуху. И бросается вперед, разозленный, но его противник поднимает правую руку. Блестит лезвие зажатого в ней кинжала, и клубящийся черный дым отступает назад, а человек теснит его к краю поляны, будто загоняет в кораль домашний скот.

— Тень, убирайся к хозяину, — доносится до Клэр

И когда, вильнув хвостом, черный дым исчезает, она распластывается по земле без сил, но приходит в себя почти мгновенно, когда незнакомец присаживается рядом на корточки, сграбастывает ее за волосы и переворачивает.

— Ну, и кто же ты такая? — говорит он, растягивая губы. Глаза у него — как две черные дыры. Глаза мудрой птицы. А злая кривая улыбка — самое страшное, что Клэр видела в своей жизни, а она видела немало.

— Очередной насланный им морок? Привидение? Как Бель?  
— Кто такая Бель? — бормочет Клэр, пытаясь прикрыть живот. — Меня зовут Клэр Литтлтон. Наш рейс восемьсот шестнадцать потерпел катастрофу над островом. Меня похитил малолетний псих, называющий себя Питером. Их там целая банда, в лесу. И, мне кажется, он не тот, за кого себя выдает.

И видит, как по лицу человека проходит тень сомнения.

Он бесцеремонно зажимает голову Клэр между ладоней и почти силком заставляет ее обернуться к свету.

— Те же черты, — бормочет он, вглядываясь в нее, будто проводит сканером. — Нос, рот, подбородок. И те же глаза. Только немного моложе. И волосы белые… Все-таки это ловушка. А вдруг — сестра?..

«Еще один сумасшедший», — думает Клэр почти покорно. Она читала, что некоторый тип женщин привлекает к себе маньяков любых сортов. Но этому психу она готова простить что угодно. По крайней мере, он прогнал Монстра.

— Пожалуйста, — просит она совсем тихо. — Не надо засовывать мне руку в живот или вырывать сердце.

Человек сжимает губы в нитку и смотрит, как ей кажется, сердито.

— Не перебивай меня, дорогуша. У тебя нет сестры? — спрашивает он почти нервно.  
— Не знаю, — Клэр пожимает плечами и улыбается дрожащими губами. — Отец не жил с нами. Кажется, у него другая семья.  
— Понятно. А он от кого? — он указывает на живот Клэр.

Клэр снова пожимает плечами.

— Можно сказать, уже неважно.

Он вдруг выпрямляется, отряхивает руки.

— Что ж, Клэр Литтлтон, — почти торжественно говорит он. — Будем считать, что ты говоришь правду. Свободна. Я не буду тебя убивать.

Он разворачивается к ней спиной, собираясь двинуться туда, откуда она пришла. Клэр секунду смотрит в спину, одетую в жесткий камзол из подозрительно настоящей крокодиловой кожи, а потом с плачем ползет следом и обеими руками обнимает высокие сапоги. Вокруг шелестят джунгли.

— Пожалуйста, — рыдает она, уткнувшись лицом в эти жесткие сапоги. — Не знаю, кто вы, но вы прогнали Монстра. Спасите меня с этого Острова. Я очень устала, подвернула ногу, у меня больше нет сил, и ребенок что-то давно не шевелился. В лесу бродят хищные звери, Пропащие, может вернуться Монстр…

Он спихивает ее, но Клэр цепляется крепко. Держась за его камзол, она выпрямляется во весь свой небольшой рост.  
— Пожалуйста, — она смотрит в глаза, похожие на две космические черные дыры. — Если я вам кого-то напомнила, кто был вам дорог, не прогоняйте меня. Я сделаю все, что угодно. Только не…

— Не произноси таких слов, дорогуша, — шипит он, а в руках его, как по волшебству, появляется простой тетрадный лист и авторучка. — За мою помощь всегда приходится платить. Я могу потребовать в уплату какую-нибудь безделушку. Например, что-то такое, ненужное, от чего бы ты с легкостью отказалась. Есть у тебя, что предложить?

Клэр кладет руки на живот, яростно мотает головой.

— А по-моему, есть, — он так и сверкает на нее черными глазами. — Будем заключать контракт?  
— Нет, — твердо говорит Клэр. Вытирает предплечьем мокрый, распухший нос, смаргивает слезы. И отворачивается, ковыляет прочь, неловко наступая на правую ногу.  
— Да черт, — слышит она за спиной.

Он хватает ее за руку, волочет за собой сквозь джунгли. Вроде не молодой, а рука у него железная, Клэр отчаянно семенит, стараясь его догнать. В лесу темно и зелено, они прут напролом, разрывая паутину, наступая на ветки и цветы, большие листья сочно хрустят, сминаются под их ногами. Свободной рукой Клэр держится за живот.

Они останавливаются так же резко, как и пустились в путь.

— Пообещай мне только одно, дорогуша, — говорит странный человек, нацелив на Клэр сухой темный палец. — Никогда не отдавай этого ребенка на воспитание другим.

Клэр шарахается в сторону. Господи, господи, гребаные экстрасенсы. Она уже слышала это предупреждение.

— Почему вы так говорите? — выдавливает она из себя с каким-то мышиным писком. — Что это означает?!  
— Это значит: никогда не бросай сына, если не хочешь потом разыскивать его годами, — жестко говорит он. И что-то в опущенных плечах, в повороте головы говорит Клэр: этот человек знает о бесплодных поисках все.  
— А теперь иди, — он машет на нее рукой. — За этими пальмами ты встретишь своих. Нет, погоди, вот еще…

Он шагает к ней, и его покрытое сеткой морщин лицо оказывается совсем близко. Клэр, как загипнотизированный кролик, таращится на кончик длинного острого носа. Темные глаза внимательно сверлят ее в ответ. У нее от него мурашки по коже.

— Забудь все, что случилось, кроме моего предупреждения, — говорит он, делая сложные пассы, и в воздухе рассыпается фиолетовая пыльца. — Живи на пляже. Держись подальше от джунглей. У нас с Пэном свои дела на Острове. Незачем вам к нам лезть.

Клэр делает шаг вперд, еще шаг, раздвигает кусты… И выходит навстречу уставившимся на нее Буну с Локком.

— Клэр, девочка, — Локк подхватывает ее, почти готовую упасть. — Где ты была?!  
— Я там… Не знаю, — говорит Клэр и растерянно шарит взглядом по джунглям.

В просвете между деревьями над Островом ярко светится вторая звезда справа.


End file.
